


When Carmela Meets Emiliano

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre Origin Stories 2 [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Carmela is a uptight priss and Emiliano is a teenage delinquent





	When Carmela Meets Emiliano

Carmela was opening her locker to grab her books when she heard a scream.

It was her teacher.

Carmela closed her locker and run to her teacher.

Carmela said "What just happened"

"It was Emiliano he shaved my hair?!"

Carmela gasped "Emiliano!"

Emiliano went to art class.

And then a voice called

"Hello Emiliano"

It was Carmela Nunez

Emiliano said "Princesa"

Carmela said "Don't call me that"

Emiliano said "Who's gonna stop Carmela Nunez Princesa" as he laughed

But Carmela gives Emiliano a painting of a little girl.

Emiliano said "Uh thanks Princesa"

Carmela said "You're welcome Emiliano"


End file.
